


十日谈（十）伞社

by TsuruueYuki



Category: IDENTITY V 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: 十日谈day10 伞社/隐黄社黑社，白黑，关系混乱产ru，3p，非常硬核，非常重口





	十日谈（十）伞社

**Author's Note:**

> 十日谈day10 伞社/隐黄社  
> 黑社，白黑，关系混乱  
> 产ru，3p，非常硬核，非常重口

   
    谢必安头都快要炸了。  
    他的搭档，小老弟，范无救，一直在耳边用只有他俩听得懂的语言喋喋不休。  
    对，就是范无救，这小子没救了。  
    从昨天下午赛场回来，范无咎就一直在叨叨一句话——  
    “哥，什么时候能再见到那个求生者。”  
    说完还补上一句，“那个对我扭屁股的。”  
    谢必安强忍住把他辫子整根薅下来的冲动，右手抬起放在范无咎头顶，按住躁动的他。  
    他说：“你认真游戏，下次出战多半还能与他碰面。”  
   
    听说那个慈善家还挺受欢迎的，参与游戏的几率也比较高，谢必安可不是空口白话地在诓人。  
    虽然他是打心眼儿里不愿意遇见那个上蹿下跳的皮猴儿。  
    克利切·皮尔森——要记住这么多异国人的名字对黑白无常两位来说还真是个不小的工程，因此范无咎就把这件事全权交给了谢必安——这个“慈善家”总让谢必安想起故乡传说中一个有着通天彻地本领的石猴，扰得他兄弟二人像天上的玉皇大帝片刻不宁，稍不留神还会一败涂地。  
    范无咎还看上了他。  
    “断…断袖？”谢必安还记得他向自己表明想要得到那只猴子时的震惊。一向端庄稳重的他冲口而出那个含有些禁忌和轻视意味的词语，然后迅速反应过来抿紧了唇。  
    长期以来，他都理所应当地觉得，范无咎和自己早就被牢牢地绑在了一起，他们共同经历过漫长的岁月，有共同的使命和默契，谁也不可能插入他俩之间。  
    可那天，范无咎兴奋地告诉自己，他喜欢上了一个求生者。  
    一个胡子拉碴，人近中年，看起来还有些脏兮兮的男人。  
    最初的一瞬间，谢必安很想把皮尔森那副瘦得皮包骨头的身躯在手里捏扁揉碎。  
    但他忍住了，点了点头：  
    “既是你坚持，吾帮你得到他便是。”  
   
    范无咎与谢必安宿魂于伞，当一人持伞追击求生者时，另一人就寄身伞内，静气凝神把两人的法力发挥到最大。  
    谢必安心静，除非要长途跋涉地追人，猎杀的事情都是交给范无咎，他也会在伞内观察形势，偶尔提点。  
    开局四个求生者分别是慈善家，前锋，空军和调香师，慈善家只能是修机位，两人当即决定先追他。果然，范无咎才弯腰捡起倒地的慈善家，前锋已经带着一阵风冲了过来。  
    范无咎也不在乎，慈善家倒地就跑，他先是捶了前锋一把，然后迅速摇铃，前锋心中一慌就被打倒在了地上。  
    “无咎，动作快些。”  
    等空军赶到时，前锋已经上了椅子，范无咎这天又一反常态地不肯被骗刀，她只能先开了一枪再救人。  
    一声令在场两人都头晕目眩的金石之声响起，范无咎开了兴奋。  
    恐惧震慑。  
    求生者方一下子陷入被动，此时密码机才解了一条，慈善家带着伤大概第二台修了一半，调香师应该能在前锋被淘汰、空军自愈即将完成时赶来。  
    谢必安预判后迅速替换范无咎，等调香师出现在视野里时，恰好完成冷却。  
    黑影从伞中出现，两次摇铃接连而至，刚刚赶到的调香师和自摸爬起来的空军各自校准失败一次，慌乱之下空军又被打倒，调香师救人过程中受了伤，前锋倒是迅速抱着橄榄球跑远了，范无咎转过身来把调香师抓住放上椅子。  
    一气呵成，谢必安的判断一点没错。  
    “留着前锋，先挂调香师。”  
      
    克利切感觉今天的监管者特别无耻。  
    他就这么一步不离地守着奈尔小姐和玛尔塔，威廉受伤又被挂过一次很难救人，可如果自己也去救人了就没人能破译了。他心急火燎地一边修机一边频繁发着信号，威廉总算在他第三次发信号时找了过来，等他把威廉摸起来，奈尔小姐正好被送走。  
    “我去救玛尔塔，前辈你专心破译！”  
    机械盲的小伙子信誓旦旦地宽慰克利切，但被他一把拉住了。  
    “你留下，克…克利切去试试。”  
    “前辈，”威廉惊讶地看向他。“你知道的，我……”  
    “慢，慢一点也没关系。”慈善家伸出手拍了拍他的胳膊。“克、克利切习惯了经常校准，而且，刚刚你们救、救过克利切，克利切还没……上过椅子。”  
    “可是前辈……”  
    前锋的话没来得及说完，克利切就已经一阵风似的跑了出去。威廉只能硬着头皮去对付他不擅长的大铁块——密码机放在面前对他来说跟大铁块没什么两样。  
    唉，等拆完这台就去帮他牵制吧，威廉想。克利切前辈就是这样，即使自己冒险也非要强撑着做这些照顾后辈的事，在威廉心中，他早就成了一个既鲁莽又可亲的老小孩。  
    “来追克利切呀！”  
    克利切在离玛尔塔不远的地方卖力地开始了“表演”。他拍着屁股挑衅监管者，打算先带他到废墟里绕一圈，然后借助时间差把玛尔塔摸起来，再替她挡一刀。  
    实在不行，就替她被抓好了，玛尔塔已经被活活放掉了一半的血，克利切实在无法看着她忍受这样的折磨。  
    监管者似乎认定了自己一定会赢，他不紧不慢地跟着克利切，不翻窗也不紧追，克利切始终没找到拉开距离的机会。眼看着玛尔塔就要被放血而死，克利切决定铤而走险。  
    “当当”两声钟声响起，他果然被恐惧震慑了。  
    克利切绝望地发出了“快走”的信号，希望威廉看到能去找地窖。  
    那监管者却也不急着挂克利切，他看着玛尔塔被淘汰，心情甚好地围着克利切转了几个圈，突然行了个礼。  
    克利切鼻子都要被气掉。这混蛋赢了比赛还不够，这样嘲讽自己有意思吗？  
    范无咎觉得自己的爱意表达很充分了，上前抓起克利切打算带他去修机。谁知求生者却不买账，挣扎着下了地，跑到一处开阔地转身拿起手电筒照他。  
    这是要和自己玩游戏吗？  
    范无咎开心地追上去，左右躲闪着照射，突然灵机一动，迎面直直地朝克利切走过去，在照射进度快满的时候开了金身。  
    克利切本来预计退到无路可走时能把他晃晕，没想到范无咎会拿金身这么玩，被堵在墙角愣愣地抬头看着范无咎，手电筒都吓得掉在了地上。  
    这在范无咎眼里过于可爱了。  
    “克利切·皮尔森，如果不想你的队友全军覆没，就和我兄弟二人做一件事。”  
    他正想说些什么，谢必安突然替他开了口。  
    白无常不知何时从伞内走了出来，克利切还是第一次见到这两个人一起出现，目瞪口呆地顺着谢必安的话接了下去：“做、做什么？”  
    谢必安不答，上前精准无比地捏住了克利切的下巴，抬起来逼迫他看向自己。他身形高挑，对于求生者来说过于高大了，克利切艰难地吞了口唾沫，努力让自己不要做出反抗的举动。  
    他已经尝过很多次违抗监管者的苦头，即使隐约猜到了白无常的意思，也没胆子强硬违抗。他只是以微不可见的幅度瑟缩着往后退，一边退一边说：“克、克利切不敢了，放了克利切吧。”  
    他好声好气地对白无常说着，谢必安一直表现得优雅温和，潜意识里克利切认为求他是明智的——即使此时掐着脖子给他带来痛苦的就是谢必安——但这不但毫无效果，反而让范无咎内心升起了些许不满。  
    他拉住了谢必安去脱克利切衣服的手，“哥，你这是什么意思？”  
    谢必安歪头看向他，一脸无辜又理所当然地说：“我在帮你啊。你不是想得到他吗？我在教你怎样快一点。”  
   
    说着，谢必安一把扯开了克利切的上衣，外套和一直没怎么好好穿着的衬衫的扣子齐刷刷迸开，散落在地上一个个跳进了草丛。范无咎和克利切同时吞了口口水，这样与谢必安平时作风完全迥异的行为在此情此景下极大地提高了刺激程度，三人之间的气氛陡然一转，克利切最先反应过来，抱着肩膀蹲在了地上。  
    谢必安“啧”了一声，弯腰把克利切抱在怀里。他的动作并不温柔，一手牢牢钳制着克利切肋骨分明的腰间，一手握住他乱动的膝弯，察觉到怀里人要挣扎时就用力一捏，关节碎裂般的疼痛让克利切乖顺下来。他抱着克利切来到了地下室，把他丢在地上，指着箱子上放着的镇静剂命令克利切治疗自己。  
    克利切警觉地看着他，这会儿前锋已经把玛尔塔小姐摸了起来，两人应该是在破译密码，如果自己倒地他们一定会想办法赶过来相救，被他们看到这样的场景可就不妙了。思及此，克利切捡起了镇静剂，咬咬牙对着锁骨附近的静脉刺入，缓缓推送着药剂。  
    他光裸着上身，细长的腿随着药剂推入身体微微颤抖着，无风的地下室还能听到治疗期间轻微的呻吟声。冰凉的药剂让克利切感到不适，但刚刚受过伤的身体的确没那么疼了，感觉恢复后他停下了自疗，针头甫一离开身体就被谢必安拿走。  
    “你们究竟想……想让克、克利切做什么？”  
    两人都没有回答，范无咎凑过来扶着克利切的肩膀让他面对自己。他想说点什么来表达自己的心情，但克利切会错了意，身体被双手扳过后一些似曾相识的经历让他惊恐地挣扎起来，慌乱中还踢了范无咎一脚。  
    范无咎的脸瞬间黑了，他尾随在后面目睹了克利切是怎么乖乖躺在谢必安怀里——当然他不知道谢必安使了什么手段——一路被抱过来，对自己明显的差别对待让范无咎心底的黑暗情绪涌了上来。他粗暴地把克利切按在囚室的干草堆上，克利切抬手想要反抗，突然神色古怪地僵住了。  
    范无咎也忍不住低头看向克利切的胸口。刚刚他为了不让克利切乱动按住了那里，掌心却摸到了温暖湿润的触感。  
    克利切难以置信地看着自己乳尖渗出的乳白色液体。  
    “怎、怎么会这样……”他喃喃地说，巨大的冲击下他反而求助似的茫然看向刚刚还要侵犯他的两个人。范无咎和他一样震惊，谢必安则从刚刚开始就在地下室门口远远站着，只留下一个冷冷的背影，看不见他的表情。  
    经过最初的震惊，范无咎先反应过来，被吸引着低头去舔舐无端出现的乳汁。克利切被粗糙的舌苔擦过敏感处，溢出了更多的白色液体，扭动着拼命后退躲避。  
    “不、不是的，克利切不……别这样！”  
    范无咎不理会克利切的挣扎，兴奋占据了他的大脑，现在他只想把这个淫荡的尤物按在地上里里外外操个透。他抬手扯下克利切的长裤，让他浑身光溜溜地暴露在空气里，分开双腿也不理会克利切的分身，就着沾满乳汁的手指就插进了后穴。  
    他没什么耐心，探进去后就大开大合地做起了扩张，已经久经性事的身体食髓知味，违背主人的意志迎合着范无咎的侵犯。克利切无助地哭喊着，他不清楚自己身上究竟发生了什么事，难道真的被太多人玩弄了，连身体构造都发生了改变吗？  
    “不、不要再……克利切不要！”  
    克利切比之前更加激烈地反抗，像个要被强暴的处女似的，在范无咎身上胡乱捶打抓挠。后者对这些搔痒似的小动作满不在乎，他迷恋地埋头在克利切双乳之间流连，冷不防用力一吸，克利切颤抖着发出一声尖叫，竟光是被吸乳头就激动得射了出来，稀薄的精液笔直地落在范无咎的黑色长袍前襟。  
    “真是淫荡。”  
    一直旁观的谢必安走了过来，帮着范无咎把克利切转过身来按在地上呈现兽类交配的模样，一手捏着克利切的下颌强迫他大张着口，把自己的分身送了进去。范无咎看他一眼，自从知道谢必安也有意参与其中后他很快就接受了这样的安排，当即心领神会地分开克利切的双腿，性器顶端抵在克利切已经被充分开拓过的穴口磨蹭了一会儿，随着谢必安的动作一口气插了进去。  
    “唔——！！！”克利切仰头含着谢必安的分身发出含混不清的哀叫，范无咎的分身一插到底，刚刚才经历过一次高潮的他几乎受不住，但这样的动作只是方便了谢必安进入喉咙深处。兄弟俩一前一后极有默契地一个进一个出，克利切被范无咎顶得向前一扑，谢必安就趁机侵入他口腔和喉咙更深的地方，呛得他干呕着向后躲，又被范无咎扣紧了腰身退出到穴口再狠狠插入。在这样的前后夹攻中克利切很快失去了挣扎的力气，软软地靠在两人的身上手上，两个仿佛来自地狱的恶魔甚至一前一后各伸出一手在他胸前揉捏，挤出更多的白色液体，乳汁四溅沾满了克利切的身体和两人还好好穿着的长袍上。  
    “无咎你瞧，这小猴儿像不像被串起来架在火上烤的小兽？”谢必安低喘着问。  
    范无咎不答，克利切穴里一阵阵痉挛预示着求生者快要到极限的事实，也把他榨得够呛。他略微平定了一下呼吸才没被绞得当场缴械，在喜欢的人面前他还不想头一回就去得这么快。  
    他低声咒骂了一句，内容连谢必安和他自己都没听清，突然扣着克利切的腰让他身体后仰靠在自己身上，谢必安则配合着他的动作站起来，在克利切的嘴里开始冲刺。  
    两人之间仿若双生的默契让克利切在双倍的侵犯面前无路可逃，前后两个口都被极尽蹂躏，更可怕的是，在两人持续不断的操弄中他的身体渐渐被阻断了除快感以外的所有感觉，麻痒的触感从胸前两个肿胀着还流着奶水的乳头扩散蔓延到全身，顺着腰线来到被掰开大敞着的臀瓣，被范无咎抽插着的股间湿润粘稠的液体已经被拍打出了一层层白色泡沫，克利切拼命仰着头想哀叫请求他快点做完放过自己，但谢必安的性器把他的口腔堵得严严实实，大手捏着腮帮防止牙齿无意识地磕碰。克利切只能轻哼着发出哭泣似的鼻音，泪水混着无法下咽的唾液顺着脸颊流下地落在胸口，又和乳汁交融在一起。  
    “呜……呜呜呜……”只能发出雌兽般含混不清的哭叫，克利切扭动着想摆脱铺天盖地潮水般的快感，他不知道自己是怎么了，过度敏感的乳尖让他即使被轻轻抚摸也舒服得浑身发抖，无法挣脱也无法动弹的他真如谢必安说的，像是被两根肉棒顶住吊起来的食材，被架在情欲的火上炙烤，只能嘤咛着努力收紧屁股，乞求身后的人快点操够了放过自己。  
    察觉到克利切快到极限，范无咎加快了冲刺，他不再克制动作的幅度，把克利切托起再狠狠拉下，没几两肉的臀瓣颤抖着把粗长的肉棒一直吞到根部。谢必安不动声色地退了出来，好让他尽情享用可怜的求生者，克利切被进入到可怖的深度，过度使用的喉咙发出不成调的沙哑哭叫，小腹一阵阵痉挛中夹紧了黑无常的肉棒，总算在几次深深的埋入后感受到一股强劲持久的热流涌入身体。  
    范无咎把克利切按在自己怀里抱了一会儿，直到性器半软后才恋恋不舍地放开。克利切睁着无神的双眼看着地下室的墙壁，过度的运动和体液流失消耗了他太多体力，范无咎突然坏心起，用手抹了一把刚刚高潮时涌出的乳汁放到克利切嘴边。  
    “乖，吃点东西吧。”  
    克利切闻言，居然真的凑过来舔了起来。刚刚范无咎已经尝过，克利切的乳汁带着点咸腥味，除了略微稀薄外和刚产过子的妇人分泌的没什么区别，克利切皱了皱眉，但还是听话地一下一下舔着，动作机械，有些茫然地看着眼前的大手。  
    “真听话。”范无咎看着克利切乖顺又淫荡的样子，只觉得刚刚平息下来的喉咙又有些发干，他拉着克利切跪在自己面前，诱导着问他：“克利切。你还想不想吃点别的？”  
    “想、想……”克利切看着范无咎的脸努力对焦，但无论如何都没法集中精神。“饿、好饿，克利切要……吃东西。”  
    “好，那就奖励你吃这个。”  
    克利切见到面前递过一根粗大灼热的东西，眯着眼舔了上去。范无咎的性器上带着刚刚射出的精液和克利切自己的体液，两人的味道混合在一起说不出的淫靡，克利切一边舔一边发出啧啧的声音，范无咎正低头欣赏着这幅香艳的场景，突然发现谢必安不知何时站在了两人面前，挡住的光线在地上投出一块阴影。  
    “呼……哥，你要做吗？”他这才想起谢必安似乎还没满足到，偏过身子主动让出位置，抬起头问谢必安。  
    他和谢必安双双宿于伞中，共同生活、一起出生入死，早就把谢必安当成了另一个自己。因此虽然对克利切十分喜爱，但看谢必安有意，也就毫不犹豫地接受了三人一起的状态，这时以为谢必安不满自己一直占着克利切，自然而然地让出了位置。  
    谢必安不答，半蹲下身子抬起范无咎的下颌，趁他抬头询问自己就这么吻了上去。  
    范无咎瞪大了眼睛的空档，谢必安脑子里迅速转了几个念头。他虽然举止优雅，一直不紧不慢，却并不是个优柔寡断的人，当机立断地顺便牵过范无咎的手，加深了这个吻。  
    范无咎从来不知道谢必安会有这么强势热烈的一面。他从起初没回过神来大张着口转为开始抵触挣扎，谢必安一挑眉，抬手托住了他后脑，另一只手则伸到范无咎腰间轻轻一掐。范无咎的弱点他再清楚不过，果然对方身体一软，谢必安趁机入侵到更深，勾住范无咎的舌根厮磨。  
    带着潮热气息的一吻结束，谢必安把下巴搁在范无咎肩头，撒娇似地说：“无咎，你已经得到了想要的，不如也让哥哥如愿吧。”  
    范无咎打了个激灵，他从没想过谢必安对自己还有这种肖想，但或许是地下室旖旎的气氛和谢必安低沉好听到不像话的声音作祟，他竟没觉得有多抵触。  
    被冷落了的克利切这时候也爬了上来，他在谢必安脸上亲亲，含含糊糊地说着话：“克、克利切也要……”  
    宿伞双魂都是一愣，谢必安先反应过来，拉着克利切让他去解范无咎的衣服。克利切急切地轻扯着衣襟上的盘扣，范无咎抬起手想要阻拦，被谢必安拉着手又低下头亲吻。  
    这回谢必安变得极为温柔耐心，一边诱导着范无咎舌尖一边探入，像是要一口一口把他吞吃入腹。那边克利切剥开范无咎的衣服露出结实精干的身形，也学着刚才两人的样子舔着范无咎胸前的肉粒。  
    “嗯……”被两个人包裹在中间的范无咎舒服地轻哼，他慌乱地按住谢必安企图探进自己衣服的手，低声说：“哥，别。”  
    谢必安眼神一黯，安抚地抚摸着范无咎腰间肌肉，轻声回道：“无妨，你不喜欢便罢了。”  
    范无咎这会儿也浑浑噩噩起来，一边是喜欢的人极尽淫冶地挑逗，一边是重要的人欲言又止的克制，他被夹在中间，心一横便伸手到自己身后，尝试着插了一根手指进去。  
    谢必安忙拉住他的手，见他疼得扭曲了的神情，既心疼又燃起一种别样的情绪来。范无咎却咬牙忍着快速扩张开，扭头看了一眼谢必安，主动解下了他的衣裳后终究还是不敢看他，只好背对着坐了下去。  
    还没经过充分润滑和扩张的后穴初尝情事，紧致的甬道几乎要被磨出血来。范无咎疼到腿发软，犹豫着想要不要先出来歇一下，谢必安却突然伸手箍住他的腰身，左冲右突地在他体内找着什么位置。  
    范无咎当然知道，每当他戳到克利切的那处他就会绷直身体，于是半闭着眼默默忍受着不适感。克利切见两人抱到了一起，凑上来抱住了范无咎的脖子，从脸颊向下细细亲吻着，一直顺着腰身向下来到分身处，张开嘴把范无咎半硬着的性器一口含住。  
    谢必安缓缓动着，发现抵上一块软肉时范无咎半闭着眼的眉头轻轻皱起，身体些微的颤抖，知道找到了妙处。克利切这会儿也吐出完全硬起来的性器，咬着唇慢慢坐了上去，前后同时受到刺激使范无咎呼吸粗重起来。  
    “克、哥哥……你们……”  
    这会儿监管者和求生者像是启动了某种联系，两人一前一后默契地配合起来讨好着范无咎的身体，谢必安甚至带动着他去操弄克利切。范无咎看见起初还极力反抗的克利切仍旧是半闭着眼一脸痴态，不由得有些奇怪，扭头想问谢必安，可声音被撞击得支离破碎。  
    “他、他到底……这乳汁、难道不该是有孕才，唔！”  
    谢必安趁机吻住他，一边变换着角度在体内那块软肉上戳刺一边缠住范无咎的舌尖。他当然不会轻易告诉范无咎，刚刚递给克利切的那管镇静剂里被他加了些别的东西，不仅能让没有怀孕的人产乳，就连男人也一样，而且身体还会极度渴望性事，直到被足够的精液浇灌才肯罢休。  
    “不、不行，我受不了——”  
    谢必安突然的加速让范无咎惊呼出声，没多久他就和克利切尖叫着一起到达了顶峰。他还是第一次经历被夹在中间前后都得到满足的情况，伏在地上平息了一会儿就又拉着克利切做了起来，做到后来克利切只能尖叫着不断喷涌出乳汁，身下却什么也射不出来，谢必安又试着往两人连接处探入手指开拓，扩张完成后两人一前一后抱着克利切同时插了进去，像是商量好了似的一进一出在克利切体内交换着位置。  
    “克利切……喜欢吗……”范无咎粗喘着问。  
    “啊……喜、克利切喜欢……喜欢你们、你们两个……”  
    范无咎显然对他的回答略有不满，他用力顶弄了两下，激得克利切仰头哀叫了两声。  
    “呵……我也、喜欢你们两个。”谢必安轻声接道，话声中带着些笑意。  
    范无咎一愣，谢必安见状向前一探，性器在克利切体内和范无咎打了个招呼，蹭得他一个激灵，脸腾地红了上来。  
   
    这场淫靡的折磨一直持续到其他求生者都离开，其间谢必安拿起克利切的信号发射器发了两次“我走地窖”后就丢在一旁不再理会，前锋和空军虽然担心，但看到克利切自疗好之后一直没有受伤，又催促他们离开好走地窖，片刻犹豫后也就离开了。  
    至于克利切，他这会儿正躺在一片湿漉漉的糟糕泥泞中，身体还含着范无咎半软下来的性器。  
    “哥，我就说、这个小东西很不错。你看，他甚至像女人一样能产出乳汁，说不定也能给我生个孩子。”黑衣监管者喘息着努力克制想要再来一遍的欲望，尽管他想，但克利切已经陷入昏迷怎么也弄不醒了——他还不想玩死这个可爱的小家伙。  
    “你在想什么。”  
   谢必安这会儿已经整整齐齐穿好了衣服，就像什么都没发生过一样。他一扬手，翻出一根用掉半管的镇静剂。  
    “邪神处得来的秘药，看起来效果倒真是不错。”

 

-TBC-


End file.
